


Five Becomes Six

by caffeinatedtrash



Series: Nurturing Jeremy [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedtrash/pseuds/caffeinatedtrash
Summary: How Jeremy joined the boys' relationship.





	Five Becomes Six

It was an open secret in the office that the Achievement Hunters were in a rather unconventional relationship. While the five men had never announced it, and had no intent to ever let the viewers know, they didn't refrain from displays of affection around Stage Five. When Jeremy had filled the sixth spot in the office there were plenty of jokes around the office about him "joining the AH Orgy" which he had shrugged off with scarlet cheeks and a head full of thoughts he should not have been having about his coworkers. 

Unsurprisingly it was Gavin who went against the plan that the five men had made about respecting Jeremy's apparent disinterest in joining their relationship. He hadn't meant to, but Michael had been off working on something for Off Topic, Geoff had gone to a meeting, and Jack and Ryan had made a lunch run. With the B-Team working in their annex office Gavin and Jeremy had been left in the office alone. Jeremy was lounging in his chair working on some editing that had piled up, Gavin watching him from the corner of his eye. Jeremy had one leg draped over the arm of his chair, the other pushing his chair slowly from side to side while he chewed at his thumbnail, the other hand absently clicking and dragging. 

As if he could sense Gavin's eyes on him Jeremy glanced over, meeting his bright eyes. Jeremy quickly looked away, but when he turned his attention back he found that Gavin's eyes were still on him. He could feel his heartbeat pick up in his chest, could feel the heat rising in his face and reddening his cheeks. Self-consciously he pulled his thumbnail from between his cheek and wiped the residual spit onto his jeans. When he looked back up he was startled to find that Gavin was standing over him, and he rose to make himself more equal to the man, although the Brit still towered over him. 

For a moment they just stared into the others eyes, before they were both moving, Jeremy walking backwards as Gavin pinned him against the wall, their lips meeting hesitantly. Gavin pulled back and searched Jeremy's face, looking for disgust, or anger, waited for Jeremy to say that he wasn't gay. He didn't. Jeremy reached up and cupped the back of Gavin's neck, pulling his face lower to meet his again. This time the kiss was not gentle, their teeth met as Jeremy opened his lips and allowed Gavin's tongue to explore the crevices of mouth. Jeremy's hands knotted into Gavin's hair as Gavin's hand that wasn't bracing the wall behind Jeremy snuck down to rub the crotch of the younger man through his jeans. He was taken aback at the bulk of the pull-up that he felt underneath his pants, but was surprised that the padding did not turn him off. Instead he popped the man's top button and began to palm his cock over the pull-up, never breaking from the increasingly sloppy kiss. Jeremy's breathing began to get ragged as he stopped kissing and dropped his head back to loll against his neck, focusing only on humping desperately into Gavin's hand. If he had his faculties he would have been embarrassed at how quickly he came into the padding of the pull-up, mewling Gavin's name before he went boneless, slumping against Gavin's chest. Gavin kissed him on the forehead, half carrying him to his chair which he collapsed into, still panting. Gavin rebuttoned his pants and went back to his own seat, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix the messy spikes that Jeremy's hands had contorted it into.

When Geoff and Michael walked into the office together thirty minutes later it took them no time to realize what had happened. With the smell of sex in the air, Gavin's mussed hair, and Jeremy's thoroughly fucked-out look. "Gavin!" Geoff said exasperatedly, "we all agreed we weren't going to make advances on Jeremy!" Gavin, to his credit, had the decency to look ashamed. Jeremy seemed unable to make eye contact with any of them, staring at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Between the uncomfortable stickiness of cum drying in his pull-up and the embarrassment of being found by his boss still in the haze that always seemed to overtake him after sex he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. It was at that moment that Ryan and Jack walked in as well, taking in the scene before them and immediately appearing to catch up on what had occurred between Gavin and Jeremy while they were out. Jack, the kind soul that he was, seemed to be the only one capable of making any move. He sat down the large back of burgers and fries he was carrying and walked past Gavin to Jeremy, whose cheeks were flaming and who, he realized to his horror, had tears running down his cheeks. 

"All of you need to make yourselves scarce" Jack said, looking at the other men in the room. "Especially you" he said, pointing at Gavin. When nobody moved, Geoff grabbed Gavin by the arm and none to gently escorted him along with Ryan and Michael out the door, flipping on the 'On Air' sign as he left, so that no one would bother the two men. 

Jack knelt down in front of Jeremy's chair before speaking. "Jeremy, I need to ask you something important, and you need to answer me honestly. Did Gavin force himself on you?" Jack asked, tilting Jeremy's chin up and forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"W-what?" Jeremy sputtered indignantly, horrified that Jack would even think that. "No! I wanted it, I wanted him. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked, not allowing Jeremy to turn his face away.

"You guys are dating, and I let him- I kissed him- I- I-" Jeremy stuttered, suddenly realizing how bad the consequences for what he had just done could be. "Don't be mad at him, please." Jack laughed. Jeremy gawked, thrown by the unexpected response.

"Jeremy, I hate to break it to you but the relationship the guys and I have isn't exactly what anyone would call conventional. We do have rules that we all follow, but Gavin didn't really break any of them. When you joined Achievement Hunter we all spoke about what we do should you choose to join our relationship, but we agreed that we wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable or try to bring you into the relationship unless you expressed that you wanted to join. I think the others were all concerned that Gavin had made advances on you without your consent-"

"Gavin would never!" Jeremy interjected, horrified that Jack would suggest that Gavin had taken advantage of him. "I wanted to kiss him, I wanted everything that happened. I want it to happen again" he muttered quietly. 

"Okay" Jack said. "Do you want to be with Gavin again, or do you want to be with all of us?" Jack asked. His face was schooled into a neutral expression.

"All of you, please" Jeremy said, squirming uncomfortably as the sticky cum against his skin began to itch with renewed fire. He really needed a change.

Jack smiled at Jeremy, and pressed a chaste kiss to the younger man's lips. "The rest of you can come back now" he called, and the door immediately opened and the four men who had been sent out fell through the door into the room. "Jeremy thinks" he began but was cut off by Gavin throwing himself into Jack and Jeremy's arms, and Michael coming to stand behind Jeremy and kiss the crown of his head. Geoff and Ryan hung back, hands linked as they looked at their newest boy.

"We're so glad to have you Jeremy" Geoff said when Jeremy shyly wrapped his arms around his middle, burying his face in the tattooed man's chest. 

"Need a change" Jeremy whispered, truly uncomfortable in his sticky and damp pull-up, he wasn't sure when he had peed but he could tell he had leaked at some point.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gavin!" Geoff yelled across the room when he removed Jeremy's used pull-up. "You left Jeremy in a pull-up he came in? You're lucky he didn't get a rash!" Jeremy's cheeks heated, which he was beginning to think would become his natural state in a relationship with the five Achievement Hunters.

Jack dropped his head into his hands, annoyed but not surprised at Gavin's forgetfulness, but Michael said gleefully "you got him to come in his pants? Nice one Gavin!"


End file.
